


Memories Deceased

by fides_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/fides_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Impala when Supernatural comes to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Deceased

In the dead field  
of dry, pale grass  
it sits lonely  
as it always has

Discolored   
damaged piece  
of that which was.

No visitors pass by  
the road abandoned  
that runs beside  
the forgotten 

This silent place  
holds the faded memory  
of the dark past  
unremembered history

This silent place  
the ending  
of a story  
that began long ago

The story of  
two Brothers  
and a world doomed  
to forget, to ignore

Mistakes and sacrifices  
unremembered   
leaving only   
shadows of memories.

Memories of  
dark things in the night  
memories of  
soldiers, villains, fools

Memories of   
angels and demons  
blood and screams  
tombs and dreams

Memories of  
silent tears, bitter memories  
memories of  
Hunters.  
But they are forgotten  
abandoned  
ash scattered  
in the wind.

Time will pass  
in its slow  
continuous motion

Wiping away  
the last memory  
the last artefact  
left by ghosts of the past.

Dead and gone now

The rust consumes it  
a slow death  
but it died long ago  
purpose gone

A skeleton of memory

Cold light falls upon  
the worn ’67 Impala  
the last flake of black paint  
falls from its rusted frame.

It falls soft  
to frost covered ground  
a whisper, a blessing  
granting peace

Peace from  
suffering  
tears, horror  
blood and fire

Release from  
the dreadful duty  
that finally  
has ended

No more running  
no more hunting  
it is ended  
in this graveyard of memories.


End file.
